Soy tu chica
by Xoxerothepoet
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre los altibajos de la relación entre Starlight Glimmer y Princess Celestia. El primer capítulo ofrece un acontecimiento chistoso que sucede cuando los dos intentan cocinar los panqueques para uno a en su primera fecha. Luz de las estrellas x Celestia.
1. Chapter 1

Starlight quería un hijo. Desde que era una potranca joven que había querido, un niño pequeño para nutrir y ducharse con amor. Un niño que trataría como realeza, y criar en una casa que preferiría parecerse a un castillo.

Cuando se enamoró de Celestia, sus planes para su futuro cambiaron. Todavía quería un hijo, pero no estaba segura de que quisiera sacrificar el verdadero amor de su vida por un niño de ficción. En la noche de su boda Starlight le dijo a su novia que su deseo, y la princesa respondió revelando que mediante el uso de su magia que sería capaz de implantar un niño dentro de su propio cuerpo. Starlight quería cargar al niño, pero Celestia insistió en cargarlo y parecía inmóvil en su postura.

Después de unos meses Celestia empezó a enfermarse, y Starlight comenzó a preocuparse tanto por su amante como por su hija o hijo por nacer. Celestia le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella sólo tenía algún tipo de gripe de alicornio que Starlight probablemente nunca había oído hablar.

Starlight seguía preocupada y eventualmente le preguntó a Twilight sobre la enfermedad de su amante, mientras también revelaba el embarazo de su novia. A lo que Crepúsculo retrocedió con miedo y reveló que cuando un alicornio tiene un niño, el niño se alimenta de la magia del padre y sale del vientre del alicornio cuando su magia ha sido completamente drenada y el alicornio está muerto.

Starlight se fue a la habitación que ella y su esposa compartían en el castillo de Canterlot y lloraban. Le contó a Celestia lo que su amiga le había dicho y rogó a su amante que le dijera que había mentido. Celestia le dijo con tristeza la triste verdad, luego la besó y le dijo que el niño les permitiría obtener lo que ambos deseaban. Celestia había vivido un tiempo extremadamente largo y quería morir, mientras que Starlight quería un hijo. Las lágrimas de Starlight comenzaron a multiplicarse y sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes mientras Celestia intentaba consolar a su amante quebrantado el corazón.

Celestia intentó consolar a su novia durante sus últimos meses vivos. Prácticamente todos sus deberes reales se dieron a Twilight y Cadence, que tendría que tomarlos de todos modos después de su desaparición, ya que prometió pasar cada momento que podía con la madre de su hijo. Por supuesto, esto parecía hacer que Starlight se sintiera peor con la próxima derrota.

Su última noche juntos era casi insoportablemente tranquila, aparte de la multitud de ponis que habían establecido varios campamentos alrededor del patio del castillo, deseosos de ser los primeros en ver a la recién nacida princesa. Starlight no quería hablar, y Celestia estaba demasiado débil para hablar. Todo lo que parecían hacer mientras esperaban a una princesa a morir y una nueva para tomar su lugar era abrazar entre sí y disfrutar de sus últimos momentos juntos. En un momento Starlight susurró "Te amo" en el oído de su esposa, y Celestia respondió con un suspiro cansado y un débil "Te amo también".

Al día siguiente, después de que Starlight se despertó, había encontrado el cadáver de su novia y un alicornio recién nacido que acariciaba al cadáver por calor.

No podía amarse al niño. A pesar de los deseos de su esposa, a pesar de la voz en el fondo de su mente afirmando que tanto Twilight y su amante desaprueba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo hizo de todos modos.

Utilizó su magia para asfixiar al niño, se apartó de ella para no ver la mirada de traición en sus ojos.

Luego, dio a los ciudadanos su deseo y arrojó el cadáver del niño a la multitud. Sonrió mientras escuchaba sus gritos, antes de acurrucarse con el cadáver de su difunto amante.

"Si hay una vida después de la muerte, espero que podamos encontrarnos allí".


	2. Chapter 2

"Vuelve."

Era una súplica inútil que no había sido oída por nadie, excepto por el joven y desconsolado caballo que sostenía el cadáver de su difunto amante como si temiera que desapareciera si dejaba ir.

Twilight y Luna estaban intentando usar su magia para quitar el escudo que los mantenía alejados. Starlight no era consciente de que ella estaba lanzando un hechizo para protegerse de ellos y mantenerlos alejados de su amante, la única cosa en la que estaba centrada era Celestia.

-Lo siento haber matado a nuestra hija, pero yo ... yo ... nunca quise matar a nadie ... pero ... -Vaciló, no estaba segura de qué decir-.

Luego, miró a Luna y Crepúsculo que estaban tratando de llegar a ella, para llegar a su amante. Ella los odiaba, odiaba a todos, el único caballo que no odiaba ahora estaba muerto a su lado.

"Puedo perdonar a mucha gente por muchas cosas, pero tuve que matarla ... tuve que matarla porque ..." Los ojos de Starlight se llenaron de lágrimas y se detuvo a limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos con su pezuña .

"Tuve que matarla porque te alejó de mí, pero, tengo que saber ... ¿Habrías matado a ese desagradable bebé si me hubiera quitado de ti?" Starlight le preguntó al cadáver, esperando en contra de la esperanza de que le respondiera.

Supongo que no, ese niño horrible fue el último pedazo de ti que quedó, y yo la maté ... Yo ... yo ... -Hizo una pausa, su aliento quedó atrapado en sus gargantas y sollozó antes de que se derrumbara en el suelo-.

"Te mate." Starlight susurró para sí misma, y una lágrima cayó de su ojo.


	3. Chapter 3

Madre, seguro

El alicornio infantil abrió los ojos y miró las caras de la gran multitud. Los brillantes destellos de las cámaras la desconcertaron, no quería estar cerca de esa multitud de extraños.

Un viento frío sopló contra su cuerpo, y ella tembló. Ella trató de cubrir su cuerpo con sus alas, pero para su consternación descubrió que no se envolverían completamente alrededor de su cuerpo. Sus alas eran demasiado pequeñas para protegerla del frío viento.

Madre caliente

Recordó lo cálida y segura que se sentía cuando se acurrucó con su madre. Recordó lo seguro que se sentía cuando estaba al lado de su madre, y tenía curiosidad por ver si podía volver a su madre.

Ella aleteó las alas con curiosidad y se sorprendió cuando se sintió levantarse en el aire. Ella batió sus alas una segunda vez, luego una tercera. Una vez que estaba lo suficientemente alta en el aire empezó a deslizarse, y ella se rió alegremente antes de que una ráfaga de viento frío entrara en contacto con ella y se estremeciera en el aire.

Ella estornudó, y un número de ponis en el suelo parecía reaccionar a su estornudo de diferentes maneras. Algunos parecían pensar que el estornudo era lindo, mientras que otros parecían preocupados porque estaba enferma y necesitaban atención médica.

Giró la cabeza hacia una luz brillante en una ventana de un gran castillo, y ella voló hacia ella. Estaba convencida de que su madre la estaría esperando.

Madre, seguro

Ella voló a la ventana del castillo con bastante rapidez, pero se estrelló contra una de las paredes de piedra en la habitación cuando ella había intentado aterrizar. Ella sintió que las lágrimas corrían por su cara y sollozaba mientras sentía que diferentes partes de su cuerpo palpitaban por el dolor que sentía.

"Crepúsculo, escúchame", se oyó una voz, la niña volvió la cabeza para mirar al pony azul que estaba hablando.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí rápidamente, tenemos que evacuar Canterlot inmediatamente, entonces tenemos que prepararnos para llevar a tantos ciudadanos como podamos a la luna", dijo el pony azul al pony púrpura que parecía estar sorprendido por lo que Le decían.

"Ella es sólo un bebé, ¿cómo puede ser un bebé tan peligroso?" El pony púrpura preguntó, y el pony azul suspiró antes de señalar a su madre, que estaba tendida al lado del pony que recordaba trató de estrangularla antes.

"Celestia no ha pasado por completo, su espíritu está en un lugar extraño, ella todavía no ha ascendido completamente a la otra vida, por lo que todavía está algo ligada a este supuesto, lo único que está vinculado a este mundo Son sus instintos para proteger a los ponis que ama y su hijo de la única manera que puede ... "El pony azul se detuvo, y el pony púrpura tragó saliva antes de mirar por la ventana. El niño curiosamente miró afuera también y notó que la gran bola de luz en el cielo parecía estar aumentando.

-Yo veo lo que quieres decir -susurró el pony púrpura, antes de que ella lanzara las alas sobre su espalda y volara por la ventana. Ella fue seguida rápidamente por el pony azul, y el niño pudo oírlos gritar afuera.

Madre, seguro

El niño seguía llorando por el dolor que sentía, y se arrastró hacia su madre. Estaba segura de que su madre la haría sentir mejor, estaba segura de que su madre la mantendría a salvo.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tú ..." Starlight Glimmer miró al infante alicornio que había logrado superar la barrera que la rodeaba y su amante. El niño estaba abrazando al cadáver de su amante y sonriendo. Si Starlight Glimmer se hubiera molestado en mirar fuera, se habría dado cuenta de que el sol que había estado viajando hacia el planeta había empezado a moverse lentamente hacia la posición en la que se suponía que estaba.

-¿Cómo te atreves a acurrucarte contra el cadáver del maravilloso alicornio que mataste? -le preguntó Starlight Glimmer al niño que no parecía prestarle atención.

Starlight miró con curiosidad la melena rosada y la capa blanca del niño. Ella sonrió al darse cuenta de que el bebé parecía casi su amante desaparecido.

Casi.

Su cuerno se iluminó, y el niño lloriqueó al sentirse levitando en el aire, antes de que se estrellara contra la pared e incapaz de moverse.

Starlight sonrió mientras utilizaba su magia para escalar el cadáver de su amante, quitando la hermosa melena de su cabeza fallecida.

-¿Querías estar cerca de tu mamá, verdad? Starlight susurró al niño, que lloriqueó.

"Bueno, ahora una parte de mamá estará cerca de ti para siempre", Starlight comenzó a pelar la piel de la parte superior de la cabeza del bebé, y el niño chilló de dolor.

Starlight sonrió mientras escuchaba al infante sufrir mientras le quitaba lentamente la piel de la cabeza. Una gota de sudor rodó por su frente mientras se daba cuenta de que la temperatura de la habitación había aumentado. Miró hacia afuera y notó que el sol parecía estar acercándose más hacia ella, y ella sonrió.

Celestia quiere que continúe transformando su abominación de un niño en algo perfecto y hermoso Una vez que haya terminado, el espíritu de Celestia me felicitará por mi buen trabajo, Entonces nos abrazaremos y besaremos, y será maravilloso ", gritó la niña durante todo el monólogo de Starlight, y continuó chillando una vez que su cuero cabelludo había sido removido. La parte superior de su cabeza estaba ahora completamente expuesta a los elementos.

¡Te haré sentir orgulloso! Starlight gritó mientras levantaba el cuero cabelludo de su amante y lo colocaba encima de la cabeza del niño. Starlight sonrió mientras utilizaba su magia para teletransportar a un amigo de Crepúsculo a la habitación.

Ella sabía que incluso con su magia sería incapaz de manejar más que un torpe intento de coser a su nuevo amante juntos. Necesitaba a alguien con experiencia para crear su nuevo amante hermoso.

Rarity miró al niño chillando con miedo en sus ojos, y Starlight sonrió mientras la pinchaba con la aguja de coser y el hilo blanco que se había teletransportado junto con la costurera.

"Coser", ordenó Starlight.


	5. Chapter 5

Starlight Glimmer esperaba pacientemente que el amor de su vida se despertara para poder empezar a cocinar panqueques para ella. Le gustaba cocinar para su amante, pero siempre parecía estar demasiado ocupada para tomarse el tiempo para disfrutar de su cocina.

Una y otra vez, Celestia sería llamada a trabajar en asuntos reales y dejaría su comida inacabada.

Todas las veces que la había dejado a solas en la mesa del desayuno temprano por la mañana, la hacía sentirse muy triste. ¿Realmente la amaba?

Realmente, era una pregunta ingenuamente ingenua preguntar. Por supuesto Celestia la amaba, pero sólo porque la amaba no significaba que tuviera que olvidar sus deberes como princesa.

El amor conquista toda adversidad si el amor es lo suficientemente fuerte, y Starlight estaba dispuesta a demostrar que su amor por Celestia era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer cualquier obstáculo que la suerte pusiera en su camino.

"Espero que se quede hasta que termine de comer esta vez", dijo Starlight Glimmer con un resoplido mientras miraba la masa de crepes a su lado.

"Las cosas buenas vienen a los que esperan, pero yo no siempre quiero esperarla," Starlight se dijo mientras ella comenzó a pasear por la cocina, dejando su bateador de panqueque desatendido.

"¿Cómo es que nunca me sorprende más?" Ella solía planear tantas sorpresas románticas cuando empezamos a salir, cuando yo estaba ... "Hizo una pausa, y una expresión de realización apareció en su rostro. Ella pisoteó sus pezuñas en el suelo como si fuera un niño lanzando una rabieta.

"Esa perra," Starlight gruñó.

"Ella solo me amaba cuando yo era una potranca, ella sólo me amaba cuando yo era un niño muy pequeño para ella molestar," Starlight gruñó, pero las lágrimas que formaban en sus ojos revelaron su tristeza.

"Todo el mundo crece, pero me gustaría que no tuviera que hacerlo, si eso significa que Celestia me amaría para siempre, me mantendría tan joven e ingenua y linda como pudiera por el resto de mi vida", susurró Starlight a Antes de sentarse en el suelo y continuó llorando.

"El bonito juguete de Celestia, su juguete bonito para jugar, eso sería yo por el resto de mi vida", sollozó Starlight.

"Realmente mi amor, ¿tienes que ser tan dramático?" Celestia dijo con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la habitación. La luz de las estrellas palideció mientras corría hacia su amante y la abrazaba.

"Todo el mundo necesita un pequeño drama, hace que la vida sea un poco interesante, a veces sólo quiero sentirme como si estuviera en una historia de romance como Lolita", Starlight dijo con una sonrisa mientras besaba a su novia en sus perfectos labios.

Se besaron durante unos minutos antes de Starlight comenzó a cocinar panqueques para su desayuno romántico. Celestia mencionaría más adelante que el último freakout emocional de Starlight sobre el desinterés percibido de Celestia en ella duró un total 2 minutos más que de costumbre. Starlight prometió que su siguiente freakout sería más largo, y Celestia le creyó.


	6. Chapter 6

¡No se parece a mi querida Celestia!

"Por supuesto que no es querida, es demasiado pequeña, además, está la pequeña cuestión estética de que es básicamente una muñeca de retazos sangrienta que sólo le gustaría a un niño sádico", explicó Rarity a Starlight Glimmer, que parecía estar hirviendo Mientras analizaba a la criatura grotesca que estaba sentada frente a ella. El niño miró lo que quedaba de su madre y gimoteó, antes de que ella envolvió sus patas delanteras alrededor de su cuerpo en un intento de abrazarse.

Cada costura de su cuerpo estaba cubierta de sangre, y Rarity no estaba orgullosa de la costura. A lo largo del proceso de costura, el bebé no dejó de moverse y gritar, por lo que Rarity no pudo hacer un buen trabajo cosiendo los pedazos de la piel de Celestia al cuerpo del bebé. Starlight podría haber sido un pony que había sido enloquecido por su dolor, pero ella era todavía un cliente y Rarity todavía consideraba que ella era un amigo. No quería decepcionarla, aunque estuviera realizando una tarea que no quería hacer.

"¡Es la sangre, la sangre tiene que ser lavada para que pueda ver más de su hermosa piel!" Starlight gritó, y Rarity hizo una nota mental de que el calor parecía estar haciendo a la viuda golpeada por el dolor mucho más intratable. Rareza temía por su vida, y esperaba que sus amigos pudieran rescatarla.

Por otra parte, cuando ella fue teletransportada, sus amigos habían estado trabajando en un plan para transportar todas las criaturas que pudieran a la luna. Luna admitió que ella cuestionó cuán efectivo sería el plan, pero también admitió que el transporte de cada criatura a la luna probablemente sería la única posibilidad de que los ciudadanos tuvieran que ser salvados. Como dijo Luna, "No es un gran plan, pero es el mejor plan que tenemos, el único plan que es probable que funcione".

-Dios, no hay agua para limpiarla, las fuentes y arroyos de afuera se han secado -dijo Rarity al pony afligido, que sonrió mientras se volvía hacia la costurera-.

-Si puedes hablar, puedes lamer -dijo Starlight a la costurera, que retrocedió horrorizada y se dispuso a desmayarse dramáticamente antes de darse cuenta de que Starlight podría haberla matado con poca vacilación si lo intentaba.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que lame la sangre de tu hija de su cuerpo? Rarity preguntó, y Starlight asintió con la cabeza.

"No desperdicies saliva discutiendo, haz que mi hija se sienta como la chica más linda de Equestria, lama toda su sangre".


	7. Chapter 7

Celestia se vistió como un payaso en ella y la primera cita de Starlight. No había querido salir con Starlight, ni siquiera había planeado socializar mucho ese día. Había querido hacer una broma en Twilight Sparkle, y la idea de broma que tenía en mente implicaba un traje de payaso y un pastel de crema de plátano.

Cada buena historia de romance tiene un comienzo terrible, y la historia de romance entre Starlight y Celestia no fue una excepción.

El amor no conoce barreras. Celestia y Starlight eran la prueba de que este dicho era cierto.

Todo el mundo habló de lo inapropiado que era para Celestia, una alicornio femenina que tenía miles de años de edad, estar saliendo con un joven pony femenino. A Celestia no le importaba lo que decía un pony, ni qué escandalosas fotos publicaban en los diversos periódicos de la tierra, estaba enamorada.

Starlight había notado que Celestia se escondía entre los arbustos, y curiosamente le preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Celestia la cogió mirando fijamente a su espalda y le preguntó complacida si ella la encontró detrás para ser atractiva. Starlight se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

Este fue el momento en que su relación realmente comenzó.

A la luz de la bella luna, Celestia y Starlight fueron a su primera cita esa noche después de que Celestia había sacado la broma de Twilight con la ayuda de Starlight. Celestia había preparado un rápido almuerzo de picnic, y los dos disfrutaron de una comida encantadora debajo de la luz de la luna. Se besaron por primera vez esa noche, y Starlight nunca se olvidó del beso.

Durante toda su relación Starlight había intentado compartir un beso con su amante que se sentía tan mágico como su primer torpe intento de un beso con el alicornio mucho más experimentado. Cada beso que había compartido con el alicornio ya no tenía el mismo sentimiento romántico, ni la misma pasión que se demostró cuando se besaron por primera vez bajo la luz de la luna con el vientre lleno de sándwiches deliciosos y pasteles.

Algunas noches, Starlight se preguntaba si alguna vez compartiría un beso con su amante que era tan especial como su primer beso de nuevo. El hecho de que nunca pudiera viajar a través del tiempo y experimentar verdaderamente su primer beso una segunda vez la hizo enojar, pero también le hizo apreciar mucho la memoria.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sí, ella está empezando a parecerse más a Celestia, pero sigue perdiendo algo, pero no puedo entender lo que está perdiendo", Starlight murmuró mientras inspeccionaba al bebé. Rarity estaba en la esquina sollozando a sí misma.

Rarity había intentado quitar el sabor de la sangre de su boca lamiendo el suelo y la pared, pero todo lo que hizo fue desperdiciar valiosos líquidos de su cuerpo. Quería dejar a la yegua enloquecida ya su hijo, quería estar con sus amigos y familiares.

Por desgracia, no siempre se puede conseguir lo que quieres.

¡Lo tengo, se parece tanto a Celestia, excepto a sus ojos ... Los ojos de Celestia solían estar llenos de tanto amor cuando me miraba, los ojos de este niño están llenos de miedo! La luz de las estrellas se clavó en los ojos de la niña mientras ella hablaba, y el niño lloriqueó mientras se acurrucaba contra uno de los pequeños trozos de piel de Celestia que no se había quitado de su cuerpo.

"Si ella tuviera los ojos de su madre, ella sería ..."

"-¡No!" Rarity gritó, y Starlight inmediatamente giró su cabeza para mirar fijamente al unicornio enojado.

"¿Cómo puedes incluso pensar en mutilar a tu amante muerto más lejos? Tu amante ha muerto y estás deshonrando su memoria transformando a tu hija en un monstruo, estás transformando el mayor recuerdo del amor que dos compartieron en una horrible abominación" Rarity le dijo a Starlight, que parecía temblar mientras Rarity hablaba.

Starlight se alejó de Rarity para enfrentarse a su hija, que se acurrucó con el cadáver de Celestia y pareció temblar de miedo cuando Starlight la miró a los ojos.

"Oh, Celestia, ¿qué he hecho?" Starlight lloriqueó. Ella corrió inmediatamente a su hija y la abrazó en un abrazo. Ella lloró sobre el hombro de su hija, mientras la niña luchaba por liberarse de su abrazo.

-Mi hija, hija mía, ¿alguna vez me perdonarás, me mirarás con el mismo amor que Celestia? Starlight le preguntó al niño, que seguía luchando por liberarse.


	9. Chapter 9

"Crepúsculo, ambos sabemos que esto es tonto", dijo Luna al púrpura alicornio que se sentó a su lado en una de las rocas de la luna. Twilight asintió solemnemente con la cabeza y se limpió una gota de sudor de su rostro mientras miraba a su grupo de amigos que miraban fijamente el planeta que dejaron atrás, así como el sol que parecía seguir viajando más cerca.

"Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de salvar a nadie, ni siquiera en la luna estamos seguros, al menos les dimos unos momentos de esperanza", dijo Luna tristemente, antes de que se derrumbara en el suelo de manera indigna.

"Traté de advertir a mi hermana acerca de traer a un niño a este mundo a costa de su vida, pero ella no me escuchaba." Ella dijo que Starlight sería capaz de manejar la responsabilidad de un niño, así como la pérdida de La yegua que amaba-Luna gimoteó y apartó la cabeza de Twilight. El sol continuó viajando más cerca, y Crepúsculo asumió que sólo tenían un minuto o dos antes de morir.

A Twilight le hubiera gustado pasar su último momento con su familia y amigos, pero decidió quedarse con Luna cuando se dio cuenta de que a Luna le habría gustado pasar su último momento con su familia también.

"No es justo, mi hermana sacrificó todo por su hijo, y Starlight arruinó todo", Luna continuó hablando, y Twilight se preguntó si ella estaba hablando con ella o simplemente murmurando a sí misma.

"Probablemente no importa mucho ahora, pero siento que alguien debe saber la verdad, así que podría ser tú" Luna se puso de pie y se enfrentó a Twilight.

"Celestia y yo estábamos muy cerca, algunos podrían decir que estábamos un poco demasiado cerca a veces ... Cuando ella quería un hijo vino a mí, una cosa llevó a otra y yo tipo de ... entró en ella. Ese niño fue jodido Desde el principio, mucho antes de que entrara en el mundo, "El sol estaba muy cerca de estrellarse contra el planeta, y Twilight miró a Luna con la boca abierta.

Crepúsculo, estoy listo para morir, quiero estar donde está.


	10. Chapter 10

Mis amados lectores. Me gustaría aprovechar este momento para darle las gracias por leer esta historia hasta el capítulo final. Espero que hayas disfrutado de esta espeluznante pequeña historia.

* * *

"Mi bebé, mi dulce bebé," Celestia cooed mientras acariciaba la cabeza del bebé que se sentó en su regazo y abrazó contra su cuerpo. Starlight lloriqueó mientras miraba a los dos alicornios frente a ella mientras Luna miraba a Starlight.

Los cuatro estaban en una habitación blanca sin una sola entrada o un solo mueble aparte de la silla de madera negra en la que Celestia estaba sentado.

Lo último que recordó Starlight fue el dolor, un increíble dolor ardiente que sintió durante unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos. Cuando abrió los ojos, se había encontrado en la habitación mirando a su amante.

"No creo que mi adorable bebé se cure de los abusos que ha sufrido, siempre tendrá estas cicatrices en su cuerpo, pero no necesita sanar, porque su madre siempre la amará sin importar lo roto que esté Es -le dijo Celestia a su hijo, mientras Starlight y Luna la miraban-. Ninguno de los dos quería decir una sola palabra a la yegua que ambos amaban.

"Vi cómo se abusaba de mi bebé y vi cómo mi bebé estaba abandonado, lo vi todo", dijo Celestia frunciendo el ceño fríamente a los dos ponis frente a ella, que parecían encogerse mientras trataban de evitar su mirada.

"Yo amaba al mundo lo suficiente para dejarlo atrás y confiar en las yeguas que amaba para cuidar de mi vi lo que ustedes dos hicieron a mi hija, me di cuenta de que el mundo necesitaba quemar para limpiarlo de sus pecados" Celestia habló mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.

"Tal vez he reaccionado exageradamente, pero el amor hace que los ponis hagan cosas extrañas, e incluso lo mejor de nosotros actúa irracionalmente".


End file.
